The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bante Oransun’. The new cultivar originated from a pollination made in July 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. The new cultivar was created from the crossing of ‘22-1’, a fuchsia female (unpatented) proprietary line with ‘D1-3’, a pink male (unpatented) proprietary line.
The new cultivar was created in July of 2003 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a two and one-half-year period. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Andijk, The Netherlands and Hillscheid, Germany. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 21, 2006 and in Germany on Nov. 27, 2006.